For the Good of the Pack
by shouvley
Summary: Quil is sexually repressed waiting for Claire and his hormones are taking their toll on the pack. Nessie decides to take one for the team/pack to help Quil. LEMONY GOODNESS


**The First Annual KittenMischief Who's Line is it Anyway Contest**

**Title: For the Good of the Pack  
**

**By: shouvley**

**Rating: I don't want my mama to know I wrote this**

**Character pairings: Nessie/Quil**

**Character type: IC (mostly)**

**Story type: Vamp-hybrid/Wolf**

**POV: Renesmee

* * *

**

Summary: Quil is sexually repressed waiting for Claire to be ready for him and his hormones are taking their toll on the pack. Nessie decides to take one for the team to help Quil. LEMONY GOODNESS

A/N: This is my second ever lemon, and my first one as a one shot. I'm sorry if it's not very good but I had fun writing it so I hope you have fun reading it! Be sure to review. If you like it's that's great, let me know! If you don't like it, please tell me how I could have done it better :)

* * *

I stood by the kitchen window, waiting impatiently. Jacob was supposed to be home two hours ago. I tapped my foot on the tile floor while drumming my fingers on the counter. My anxious movements weren't making time move any faster.

I sighed and went to sit on the couch. I hated pack meetings. They always took too long and nothing was ever solved at the end. Apparently they were meeting today to discuss our upcoming move.

The rest of my family moved to Alaska about two years ago but I stayed behind in La Push with Jacob. He offered to move to Alaska with us but I knew he had his hands full with the pack. He couldn't afford to be so far away from them. So after an extended discussion with my parents (during which my father only threatened Jacob's life four times), I was allowed to stay, after our wedding of course.

About a month ago Jacob decided that he was finally able to leave Leah in charge of the pack so we could be with my parents. I'd missed then so much. I still visited them once a month and they came down to see us often but it wasn't enough. I wanted to see them everyday.

I also wanted to be able to go out with them without fear that they would be recognized. They had to take care to avoid the inhabitants of Forks, knowing that their appearance as teenagers might be a little bit shocking to those who knew they graduated high school 10 years ago.

I stood and started pacing. I wanted to know what happened at the meeting. They were discussing the chain of command for when Jake was gone and I was sure there was going to be more than one dissenting voice. Not many of them were too excited that Leah was going to be the acting-alpha but apparently Quil and Embry weren't too thrilled that Seth was going to be her beta.

I shook my head and chuckled. Sometimes I think the pack has more drama than Days of our Lives.

"What's funny?" a voice asked behind me. I spun around to see an exhausted looking Jacob collapsing onto the couch.

I gave him a wide smile as I went to sit next to him. "Nothing," I told him. "I didn't hear you come in." I kissed him lightly.

He wrapped his arms around me and sighed.

"How did it go?" I asked carefully. I hoped they had been able to reach some kind of compromise.

"Am I allowed to kill Quil?" he asked jokingly.

I smirked. "He's still hormonal?" I asked.

Jake nodded and looked at the ceiling. "I don't know what I'm going to do with him. He's making everything…difficult," he said, taking time to choose the right word.

Recently Quil's hormones were raging out of control. Claire was 12 now and had hit puberty. His feelings for her changed overnight and now he was having a hard time keeping himself in check. He knew that doing anything before she was at least 16 was not only unfair to her but also illegal. So he'd become sexually repressed. And the rest of the pack had to suffer.

I snuggled into Jake's side. "You just have to get him laid," I suggested with a laugh.

"You don't know how much I wish I could. It's just too expensive," he told me. I laughed but he looked at me intensely.

He was serious. I was shocked. He'd considered getting Quil a girl? Did they even have hookers anywhere near La Push? Was he going to bring one in from Seattle? I could see why that was fiscally irresponsible.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked. I couldn't believe that something as trivial as hormones could tear the pack apart.

"You have no idea. Quil's hormones are annoying the hell out of Leah so she's going all psycho-wannabe-alpha and ordering him to get laid." I chuckled slightly at this but Jake gave me a look that told me this was no laughing matter. "That pissed Quil off to no end. Then Embry got into it with Seth about Leah's inability to keep the peace without issuing an Alpha order. Then Leah was pissed at Seth for fighting her battles for her. It's a fucking mess," he groaned, throwing his head back into the wall.

I stroked his face. "I'll all work out," I assured him.

He snorted. "Yeah, when Claire's 16. That's four years away. How am I supposed to be able to put up with him for that long?"

"There's no one he would consider sleeping with just to get out his sexual frustrations?" I asked, hoping I could come up with someone that the others had not. I needed to get this taken care of or we would never be able to leave La Push.

Jake looked at the floor before he answered. "Well there is someone who he wouldn't turn down, but I would never ask her to do that."

I raised my eyebrows at him. Who was this girl that he cared more for than the harmony of his pack? Where was his pack loyalty?

"Who is it?" I asked.

He sighed and brought his eyes to mine. "It's you. Quil would hook up with you in a heartbeat. He's always thought you were gorgeous. But that's not going to happen," he assured me.

I understood. He would always put me before the pack. But I couldn't allow that to happen. This was tearing the pack apart and I could do something about it.

After a moment of reflection I looked at Jake. "I'll do it."

His jaw dropped. "No," he fumed.

"It's for the good of the pack," I argued.

He shook his head. "I will not allow him to violate you like that."

I put my hand to his face to stop him from shaking. Then I showed him an image of the two of us together last night. He was running his hands down my bare back while I rode out my orgasm. "It's only for you," I told him as I pulled my hand away. "But if you need me to help the pack, I will."

He nodded. He wanted to find a solution to this problem and this looked like the only possible answer.

* * *

I pulled up to Quil's house and took a deep breath. He knew I was coming but Jake hadn't told him why. So I was on my own when it came to that. Jake said he didn't want to know and I could understand that. I just wanted to get this over with and get back to life as normal.

I let my breath out and walked up to the front door. I let myself in and saw Claire sitting on the couch, watching what looked to be the new 90210. It wasn't my favorite show but I could see how a preteen girl could get sucked in.

"Hey Claire," I greeted her. She turned and gave me a small smile before turning back to the TV. She was really engrossed. "Where's Quil?" I asked her.

She gave me a sideways glance, obviously annoyed that I was interrupting her. "In the kitchen," she informed me as quickly as possible.

I nodded and walked past her into the kitchen. As I passed I heard some of the dialogue from the show. One of the characters was trying to sound witty saying, "People who say nothing is impossible obviously haven't tried slamming a revolving door."

Could the show get a little more hokey? Who were these writers, think people who find that funny? Then I realized Claire was laughing. Maybe I just didn't get it.

I found Quil in the middle of the kitchen mixing a bowl of what appeared to be chocolate Jell-o. I smiled at him as I walked over and stuck my finger into the bowl.

I licked it off slowly, giving him seductive eyes. Who said I could have some fun while doing this? "How did you know chocolate jell-o is my favorite?" I asked with a coy smile.

He raised his eyebrows but got hold of himself quickly. "It must be an imprint thing. It's Claire's favorite too," he said with an easy smile.

He picked up a spoon and filled three bowls. "Shall we go feel our brain cells popping with the stupidity of 90210?" he asked with a smile on his face. I nodded and grabbed spoons for our jell-o.

Quil held Claire's bowl out to her and she snatched it out of his hands with an annoyed look. "Took you long enough," she mumbled under her breath. I looked at her incredulously. That was rude.

Quil sat on Claire's left and tried to put his arm around her but she shrugged him off. It was a good thing I was here to help. Quil needed to know that Claire was going to grow out of it. I thought about Jacob when I had been going through this phase. He hadn't enjoyed it either but at least it had only lasted a few months. I could only imagine what would happen to poor Quil after dealing with it for four years.

I took a seat on Claire's right and was relived to see that this episode was going to be over in ten minutes. I wasn't sure how long I would be able to stand watching this.

I stared at the wall, trying to find the nerve somewhere to ask Quil to talk to me in his room. I could wait a little while. I wasn't sure why I was so nervous. I knew Quil wouldn't turn me down, and Jacob had given me his permission so I wasn't running the risk of rejection or cheating.

I was still anxious. I'd only ever had sex with Jacob. What if I was bad at it and he didn't tell me because I was his imprint? Jake wouldn't care if I was bad; it would still be good for him. But if I was bad, Quil would know. I had performance anxiety. I laughed inwardly at the thought. Quil wouldn't care if I was the worst in the world. He would just be happy he was getting anything.

The show was ending and I stood up, spurred on by my newfound confidence. "Quil, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked him, gesturing upstairs. He looked confused but nodded. Maybe he thought I was there on some mission from Jacob to help him work through his sexual frustrations. Which I guess I was, though definitely not in the way he was expecting.

He stood and followed me.

I went into his bedroom and closed the door after him. I motioned for him to sit next to me on the bed.

He sat and I grabbed his hand and intertwined my fingers with his.

"Are things getting any better?" I asked with concern.

He shook his head and patted my hand. "No. If anything it's getting worse. I know it's horrible but I can't help but to think that I just need to get it from someone else before I go off the deep end and go after Claire. And now that I'm thinking of that, and how possible it is, the urges are getting stronger." He closed his eyes to try to compose himself.

I was grateful that he had shared this with me. It had strengthened my resolve that this needed to be done. I had to help him before he hurt himself or someone else.

I rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb and turned my face to his. "I think I might have a solution," I said quietly.

"Really? What is it? Honestly I don't think anything could hurt at this point." He looked at me, willing me to tell him my plan. I had to do this now.

Before I had a chance to talk myself out of it I pushed myself forward and caught his lips in mine. I lingered for a few moments then pulled back, hoping I had gotten my point across.

Quil looked shocked. His mouth was hanging open and he wasn't blinking. Maybe I should have told him rather than showed him. He seemed to be struggling to find words.

He was shaking his head from side to side. "No. That's not a good idea. Jake would kill me," he rambled.

"It was his idea," I whispered in his ear. His eyes brightened at this but narrowed just as quickly.

"This isn't a test is it? Like I'll get to be Alpha if I say no?" he asked warily.

I chuckled. "Nope. This is just something that we are going to do for the good of the pack."

He didn't like that. "I'm not going to have sex with you just because the pack wants me to. That's sick."

He stood up to leave but I didn't release his hand. "What about Claire?" I asked when his back was turned to me.

"What about her?" he asked. "This would kill her if she knew. I could never do that to her. I can't believe I even thought about it." He tried to pull his hand away from me but I wasn't letting go.

"You really think you can go through at least four more years of this? And even if you can, do you really want Claire's first time to be your release of severe sexual repression? I know you don't want to hurt her," I told him. It would kill him if he ever did anything that wasn't in Claire's best interest. And I had to say, getting rid of this tension before he unleashed it on her was definitely in her best interest.

"I would never hurt her," he growled.

"I know you would never mean to hurt her but do you really want to take a chance? Please, Quil. Just think about it. It's the best solution," I said.

He nodded slightly. It could have meant that he was thinking about it but I was pretty sure he was nodding in consent.

He was convinced but still wary. He didn't know what to do. This was his first time. I smiled. I'd take it easy on him.

I pulled on his hand to make him sit back in his previous seat.

He leaned in and put his forehead to mine."What about Claire?" he asked. "She's right downstairs."

"Did you hear how loud that TV was? There's no way she'd hear anything short of an earthquake," I chuckled. "I didn't have you pegged for a screamer."

He laughed slightly but a look of seriousness covered his face. "I don't know what I'm doing," he warned.

I smirked. "Don't worry. Just do what feels right," I breathed as I brought my lips to his again.

His lips were warm and soft and moved against mine hesitantly at first. I ran my tongue lightly along his upper lip and he opened his mouth slightly to allow me further access. My tongue entered his mouth and found his. I attempted to coax it out, wishing he would attempt to enjoy this as much as possible.

When his tongue finally moved I was surprised at the intensity. He pushed mine back into my mouth and we began a battle for dominance. He groaned and released my hand, moving his left hand to the side of my face while his right hand rested on my hip.

I put a hand on his back and pulled him closer to me. I started kissing down his neck but before I got to his collarbone I was stopped by his shirt. I started running my fingers across the hem of his t-shirt before I slipped my hands under it to start pulling it over his head.

I ran my hands over the planes of his chest, tracing the muscles of his stomach and feeling them contract as I ghosted over them.

He started leaning me back onto the bed, pulling up the hem of my tank on the way down. He left my stomach exposed and brought his face down to start kissing his way up. He started at the waistband of my shorts and kissed over every inch of skin, slowly inching my shirt up as he went.

I ran my fingers through his short hair as he got closer to exposing my breasts. I hadn't worn a bra, knowing it was just going to come off anyway. He discovered this excitedly and pulled the tank up around my shoulders, exposing my flesh completely.

He leaned back and drank in my form fully before leaning back in and pulling the shirt off of my completely. "You're beautiful," he told me.

I smiled at him and he kissed me briefly before moving his hands to cover my now taught nipples. He rolled them in synchronization and while it felt good, I knew it could feel better.

I moved a hand to stop his and looked up at him through hooded eyes. "Use your mouth," I instructed.

He nodded, bringing his lips down and taking one into his mouth. He sucked at first then bit down slightly causing a moan to emit from my lips.

I could feel the heat pooling between my legs. I took his free hand and pulled it down until it covered my center, showing him just how excited I was.

"I'm all wet for you," I said in a husky voice.

He gave me a lustful look and rubbed me through my shorts, causing my stomach to tense.

I rolled him over, knowing that he needed release more than I did. I straddled him and he put his hands on my hips, guiding me to rub over where he wanted friction so badly. I would be there soon enough.

I brought my lips down to his chest and kissed every inch of skin I could with my hands following close behind. His groans and sharp intakes of breath were turning me on even more. When I reached the bulge in his shorts he bucked his hips up into me and I knew I had tortured him long enough.

I sat up, giving him a full view as I unbuttoned his shorts and slid the zipper down. I felt myself getting even more aroused when I discovered that he was commando. That was hot.

I reached my hand down to grasp what I had yet to see and was startled by the size. Jacob was longer but Quil definitely had more girth. I smirked. I was always willing to trying something new.

I pushed his shorts down to release him completely. I ran my hand up and down his shaft slowly and watched his eyes roll back into his head. I waited until he looked back at me before I leaned down and ran my tongue from base to tip, keeping eye contact the entire time. He shuddered and I smirked as I swirled my tongue around the head. I sat back up and took him in my hand, pumping up and down with increasing speed. I used my other hand to support his sack, squeezing and pinching occasionally. The groans I elicited were one on top of another and I knew he was close.

I moved my mouth back down and engulfed him completely. I closed my lips around him and it was only a few short seconds before he shot his load into my throat.

I made sure he was licked clean before I released him from my mouth. I looked up at him through my lashes and his look back to be was total astonishment.

"You're amazing," he informed me as he reached out and pulled me down to kiss him. I was leaned over him, with on leg on each side of his hips. My nipples brushed his chest and I shuddered. I allowed him to explore my mouth as he moved his hands to my shorts and started sliding them down, taking my panties with them.

I kicked them off and closed my eyes as I felt his hand make its way up my thighs and settling over my bare mound. He stroked my folds softly and I moaned. I didn't care what he said. He definitely knew what he was doing.

He captured my lips in his again as he slid a finger into my dripping core. I groaned and bit on his bottom lip, my pleasure overtaking me. He added a second finger and pumped it in and out, using his thumb to stimulate my bundle of nerves.

I pulled away from the kiss to catch my breath, resting my head in the crook of his neck as he continued to move his fingers in and out. I kissed his neck as my breathing got shorter and shorter. I was determined to hold on as long as I could but without warning he picked up his speed and changed the direction his thumb was rubbing. I couldn't hold on any more and my walls clenched around his fingers, spilling my juices down his arm.

When he pulled his fingers out I collapsed on top of him, trying to catch my breath. He ran his fingers up and down my sides and kissed my forehead.

"Wow," I whispered, tracing circles on his chest. I hadn't had an orgasm that good in a long time.

He chuckled. "I know. I'm not done with you yet," he said, flipping us over so he was leaned over me, poised for entrance. I wasn't going to let him have all the fun though.

"Stand up," I instructed him. He gave me a curious look and practically jumped up. He knew I would never steer him wrong. He stood at the end of the bed and waited for my next instruction. I scooted down to the end of the bed and brought my hips up to meet his, resting my weight on my shoulders.

He smirked at me. "What's this?" he asked as he ran his hands up and down my thighs.

"It's raised missionary," I told him with a glint in my eye. "I support my whole weight so you can do whatever you want with your hands."

His mouth almost fell open. "Shit," he whispered. He licked his lips and brought his hands down to my core. He spread my lips with his fingers and guided his swollen cock into my slick heat.

I was right that his girth was a new experience. I felt my walls stretching further than they ever had before. He realized that I needed a moment to adjust to his size and stayed still under I nodded that I was ready.

He started pumping slowly, keeping his hands on my knees to start. As he picked up the pace one hand moved out to stroke my clit while the other massaged my ass.

I moved my hips in synchronization with his, helping him enter me as completely as possible. Our movements became erratic as we both inched closer and closer to climax.

I knew we were both only seconds away so I grabbed his hand to make him look at me. I met his gaze fiercely as I said, "Cum with me."

That was all the prompting he needed and he released inside of me, prompting me to let go as well. We rode out our orgasms together and after he pulled out of me I collapsed onto the bed. He fell next to me and pulled me into his arms.

"That was amazing," he whispered in my ear. "Thank you."

I giggled. "I should be thanking you," I joked.

"No really," he said seriously. "I feel so much better already. Though I can't guarantee it will last forever," he said, capturing my lips in one final kiss. I let it linger, knowing it would be a long time before he had any satisfaction again.

"It better last you awhile," I said when we pulled back. "I don't think Jake would let this become a regular thing."

"But if I needed it, you would help me again?" he asked.

I smiled. "Of course." I would probably be excited to do this again. "I'll do anything to help a friend," I said with a smirk.

He looked at me with drooping eyelids and I knew he needed to sleep.

I leaned my forehead into his. "Why don't you take a nap and I'll take Claire home," I suggested. He looked like he was going to protest at first but decided against it. He needed the rest after the workout he had just gotten.

He nodded. "Sure," he said. "Tell her I said bye."

"I will," I promised as I got out of the bed. He was snoring before I was finished dressing.

I walked downstairs and went to sit next to Claire.

"Where's Quil?" she asked as I plopped down onto the couch, utterly spent.

"Sleeping. He was really tired so I told him I'd take you home while he took a nap," I replied.

"What did you guys talk about?" she asked.

"Nothing exciting," I told her.

"Come on, tell me," she begged.

"Sorry, hon, it's just between me and Quil," I assured her.

"How come it gets to be between the two of you? Why can't I know too?" she pried.

"Because I'm a grown-up, that's why," I said, dancing around her questions.

She gave me an annoyed look. "I'm older than you are."

I laughed slightly. "You're right. But I still can't tell you." She still looked annoyed and she had a right to be. I hated it when people kept things from me, but this was something she couldn't know. Especially not now. Maybe one day she would be able to understand why this happened but definitely not as a twelve year old.

I smiled at her. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you somehow. Do you want to go get some ice cream?" I offered. She smiled. I knew that no matter how old she got, ice cream was always the way to her heart.

"Yeah that sounds great. After that you can come over to my house. Do you want to stay the night? My mom makes amazing breakfasts," she offered.

I laughed a little bit. "Sorry, but I promised Jacob that I'd be home soon so I have time for ice cream and that's it. But maybe another time." I found myself thinking of my next visit to Quil with a smirk. I liked knowing that I was helping her as much as I was helping him.

The pleasure that I got out of it was just an added bonus.

Of course it would be harder to do once Jake and I moved to Alaska but I'm sure we would be able to make it work.

Claire and I headed out to my car and as I was unlocking the doors a surge of excitement shot through me. Jacob was sitting at home, jealous as hell. When I got home he was going to make sure that any pleasure I got from Quil paled in comparison to what I would get from him. I fought a smirk as I turned the key in the ignition.

I couldn't wait to get home.


End file.
